The Secrets of Salvation
by Shan-thesinger
Summary: Inuyasha hates being lied to, but could it be for his own good this time? Kagome has a secret that could destroy them both and Kouga has a secret of his own that's tearing him apart. An attempt at an actionadventure with a good bit of humor and romance
1. Minds made up

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters contained in this work. 8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I promise you."

"Your word means nothing to me." Kouga spat back.

"I have taken Kikyo away from InuYasha. What now could bring him any more pain than this?" Naraku answered as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Kouga clutched the bottle tight in his hand. His stomach was twisting with excitement and foreboding. He couldn't shake this horrible feeling, but he knew what he had to do. He had waited long enough and this would be for the good of everyone, even if the hanyou wouldn't see it that way.

88888888888888888888888888

"What is he waiting for!" the annoyed hanyou almost yelled. Miroku sighed as he continued absently rubbing the palm of his gloved hand.

"I think right now, he is getting exactly what he wants." InuYasha looked at him questioningly. "Don't you see what it's doing to all of us? The waiting is the current torture Naraku is providing. He's hidden somewhere with all but three shards in his possession and laughing at our distress over his lack of action. He's lead us into torturing ourselves." The monk said.

"I agree with you Houshi, but I also think that Naraku still hasn't discovered how to fully taint the jewel." Sango interjected. Kagome looked around Kaede's small hut and briefly studied the faces of her friends. Sango, the strong and proud demon slayer, was plagued with worry about her brother who was in the clutches of Naraku himself. Miroku, the perverted monk, carried with him always the knowledge that if Naraku wasn't destroyed soon, then he would soon be killed by his family curse, pulled into oblivion by the air void on his own hand. Shippo, the young kitsune whose family was killed by demons that had gotten their hands on the shikon shards. Then there was InuYasha. The half demon half inuyoukai that had the love of his life taken away by Naraku, but not before they were lead into the false belief that the other had betrayed them. Her heart ached for all of them, and right now she wished she was as strong as Kikyo so she could be of more help to her friends. She knew she had always been a burden to them, but now it was worse. It was her fault that her friends were in such terrible danger.

"That's not the only reason he hasn't come after the rest of the jewel shards." Kagome said quietly. Then all eyes were on her.

"Kagome?" Miroku pressed her to continue. InuYasha sat forward a little from his sitting position where he leaned against the wall.

"He can't make the final jewel merge on his own. He needs help." She said as she gazed into the golden eyes of the Hanyou across from her. InuYasha saw fear in her eyes and immediately the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a growl threatened to emerge from his throat. It became a reflex for him to want to destroy anything that could make Kagome have the scent of fear on her. Suddenly she dropped her gaze to the floor. 'Perhaps I should have told them sooner.' She thought. 'Or perhaps I shouldn't be telling them at all.'

"Whose help?" InuYasha asked as he leaned in farther. He wanted more than anything to hold her just then. The scent of fear coming from her was all but driving him crazy. 'What could be so bad?' He thought. 'Doesn't she know that I'll protect her from anything? Doesn't she trust me?' "Whose help Kagome?" He said a little more forcefully.

"Mine." She whispered. The lump in her throat threatened to turn into tears and she had trouble talking through it. She wondered if anyone had heard her, she had barely heard herself, but then she remembered InuYasha's superior youkai hearing.

"What do you mean yours?!" He said frantically, almost angrily. Kagome steeled herself. She had to be as strong as her friends always were. She would not cry, she would not let fear over take her. She would face this. She looked back up and tucked some of her dark hair behind her ears.

"I've been having strange dreams and I thought that they were nothing more than that, but…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "Kikyo has been telling me through my dreams that it will take more power than Naraku has to fuse the final shards together. She said that he needs my help, my… spiritual powers." She was sure to study InuYasha's face while she gave them all the news. She always did that when Kikyo came up.

"Kagome," Sango said sensing the tension. "Are you sure they weren't just dreams?"

"I wouldn't discount the power of dreams like these." Miroku said. "In the end it's up to Kagome's gut to tell us whether they are truly warnings or just dreams. What do you say Kagome?" Miroku said with a warm reassuring smile. Kagome bit her lip for a moment before answering.

"I know that Kikyo was really talking to me. I know that what she says about Naraku is true. I know it and I feel it." At this point, little Shippo, who had been uncharacteristically quiet up until now, jumped from his perch on Miroku's shoulder and into Kagome's lap. He looked up at her with wide eyes and gripped the front of her school uniform tightly in his hands.

"Then Kagome, you have to run away. You have to go back to your time and hide until we destroy him." He said frantically. Kagome smiled at him and stroked his head.

"It doesn't matter where I go Shippo-chan. Naraku will find me or at least cause more suffering while trying to find me. I can't run away from this." She said as a smile for the kit's benefit graced her lips. "Don't worry Shippo, it'll be okay."

"Of course it will be okay you baka." InuYasha said as he folded his arms. "This doesn't change anything. We're still just going to destroy Naraku and take the jewel back.." Kagome smiled at his gruffness. It was reassuring that he reacted to this the way he did everything else. It was reassuring, but it didn't change her mind. Kagome was still determined to leave them, but at least now they would have some idea why. Right now she just wanted to be alone and think and she remembered that Kaede was not far away tending to a man that had fallen ill.

"I think I'm going to go see if Kaede needs any help." She said as picked Shippo up and deposited him on the floor. Before she could even get to her feet InuYasha was standing over her.

"Baka! You want to go wandering off alone in the dark right after you tell us that Naraku is probably looking for you! Keh. I don't think so." He said as he folded his arms again and looked away from her.

"InuYasha, I'll be able to sense Naraku and the jewel shards if they are anywhere near here. I'm perfectly safe right now."

"InuYasha why don't you just go with her and Sango and I will start dinner." Miroku said as he got to his feet. Sango eyed him suspiciously but he merely smiled back at her. Kagome looked to InuYasha who simply used his most versatile and favorite phrase, "Keh." She took that as a begrudging yes and made her way outside. She had wanted to be alone to think and somehow InuYasha's presence always impeded that process. When he was around she most often found herself dwelling on thoughts of him, and while she often thought of him when they were apart it was a little easier to focus on other things. She shrugged mentally. She would figure everything out in due time and she was actually kind of happy to have company right now. She hadn't told her friends everything that Kikyo had warned her of in her dreams and the news she had gotten made her feel … lonely. She tried to clear her head by breathing in the cool evening air that was so much more refreshing here than in her time. This time also had clearer skies so one could see more stars, and so many trees and beautiful forests. Most important of all … it had InuYasha.

'There I go again.' She thought to herself. She looked over at the hanyou who had been so distant lately. She figured it was because of Kikyo, and didn't blame him. It dawned on her that she may soon be feeling the way InuYasha was feeling right now. Having to say goodbye to the person she loved most in life. She decided she should take in everything about him, since this could be one of her last times seeing him. His long white hair almost glowed in the soft moonlight and his beautiful face was set in an annoyed expression, as usual. Still, she saw in his eyes a soft kindness and so much pain, and a longing… She studied his strong form, his sharp claws curled around his muscled biceps, claws that struck fear into the hearts of many but not her. She looked down at his bare feet and smiled before her eyes fell upon the rosary around his neck. She would have to do something about that soon… At that thought Kagome felt tears threaten again. Thankfully InuYasha pulled her from her thoughts when he barked out,

"What are you looking at?"

"Just your rosary." She said quietly. "You've had it on for such a long time…"

"Keh. And?"

"Nothing InuYasha. I was just thinking about it." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You're being weird Kagome." She replied with,

"Hai." And then snaked her arm through the crevice of his elbow and linked her arm with his. His eyes widened and he stiffened in shock, like he did every rare time she did something like this. Then he relaxed and inwardly delighted in the contact. He breathed in deeply, hoping she wouldn't notice, and lost himself in her scent. He opened his eyes after a few moments and looked down at her face and saw a light blush painting her cheeks. He loved to see her blush. She was so beautiful with her dark hair against her fair skin. After three years of battle and a different kind of life than she was used to he saw his Kagome, yes that's what he called her in the privacy of his own thoughts, become a warrior. He was proud of her, though he had never told her so, and he knew she had become a vital part of their group. She had saved all of their lives at some time or other, and had saved his in more ways than one. Then the guilt began. He should have told her some things long ago, and now that he could tell her without it effecting anyone else, he was still too scared to do so. He was ashamed of his own cowardice, but one day things would be different. Suddenly Kagome stopped and he looked at her too see her raise her hand and point.

"Shikon Shards coming straight towards us." She said. InuYasha immediately drew Tetsusaiga and placed himself in front of Kagome leaving his free hand on her waist to keep her behind him, all the while a low growl was emanating from his throat. After few moments of peering over InuYasha's shoulder Kagome spoke. "It's okay InuYasha. Now that it's closer I can make it out better. There are only two shards, so it's just Kouga." InuYasha's growl grew. A few moments later a strong wind assailed them and when it died down Kouga was standing in front of them all cocky smiles and starry eyes. Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder to calm him down and stepped out from behind him.

"Kagome!" Kouga said brightly. He came up to Kagome and took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his mouth to place a light kiss on it. The action was complete before Kagome even knew it had started and then InuYasha was in front of her again, growling louder than ever.

"Do you really want to lose your lips?" InuYasha said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong dog turd. Upset that she let mine get closer than yours?" InuYasha suddenly got a very wicked smile on his face as he entertained the idea of doing to Kouga what he had always wanted. Surely Kagome would let him after what Kouga had done to her.

"I'm giving you the chance to leave but I'm hoping you don't take it. I would really love to end this right now." Kouga opened his mouth but Kagome spoke first.

"Would you both knock it off! This is really getting old." She said as she stomped her foot and folded her arms, actually looking quite InuYasha-esque. InuYasha grunted and Kouga smiled at Kagome and asked for her forgiveness politely. Kagome rolled her eyes and then remembered that this was one of those last few things she needed to take care of.

"Actually Kouga, I'm really glad you're here. I need to talk to you."

"Really Kagome? Well, perfect. I have something I want to give you anyway, so lets go have that talk." Kouga fingered the pouch at his side while he smiled at Kagome, his insides churning with trepidation. Could he really do this? _ Should_ he really do this? No, it was too late. He had already made up his mind. It had to be done.


	2. Kouga holds his breath

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters contained in this story.

8888888888888888888

Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes and saw trust there. He felt his resolve weakening. 'How can I betray her?' He thought to himself as he clutched the pouch at his side. 'But dog turd is no good for her and I know she would see that eventually. Then she'd come to me anyway. I'm just speeding up the process.'

"Kouga, you know that Naraku is" That was as far as Kagome could get before Kouga cut her off. 'If I let her talk I'll lose my nerve.' He thought.

"Wait Kagome. Before you say anything, I want to give you these." He said as he took her hand and turned it palm up, to drop two shining pink objects into it. Kagome gasped.

"Kouga-Kun." She was silent for a moment before she looked up into his eyes and broke into a huge smile. "Thank you. This means so much to us." Kouga smiled back at her until a voice came back into his thoughts.

"_If it is given by someone she trusts the magic will be more powerful. Her trust combined with the power of the jewel will make the spell impossible to break. After all Kouga, trust is the first step in getting her to love you and you already have that. She would have come to you in time_." Kouga shuddered as Naraku's words came back to him. "_The powder will absorb into her skin so all you have to do is sprinkle it over the shards. She will never suspect a thing. It's impossible to detect in her spirit and it has no smell. The monk, the old priestess, and even Inuyasha will never know_."

'But I'll know.' Kouga thought to himself. He sighed as he looked into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes and then remembered what she said earlier.

"What did you want to talk to me about Kagome" Her smile widened and she shook her head a little.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done and to tell you that we could really use your help"

"Like hell we could" Inuyasha thundered as he stomped over to them. "We got what we needed from you so now you have no more reason to be hanging around. Get the hell outta my face." He bellowed as he grabbed Kagome by the wrist and started to drag her back towards Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered threateningly. "Oswari" Inuyasha slammed to the ground with a grunt of annoyance and pain. "Kouga-kun" Kagome said sweetly as she turned away from Inuyasha. "Why don't you join us for dinner. We owe you at least that much for giving us the shards."

"You've gotta be kidding me" Inuyasha yelled as he lifted his head.

"I have to make up for your behavior" Kagome yelled back. Kouga smirked and made a face at Inuyasha while Kagome's back was turned.

"I'd love to Kagome." He answered with a polite bow. His happiness only grew as he and Kagome stepped over a sputtering Inuyasha and walked back to the hut. 'Maybe this was a good idea after all.' He thought with toothy grin and a glance at '_his _woman'.

888888888888888

A few moments and two "oswari"s later... Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Kouga, anda_ very _unhappy hanyou were sitting in Kaede's hut eating stew. Kagome and Kouga chatted about Kouga's tribe and how she would try to purify the jewel after Naraku was defeated while Inuyasha communicated in his own way. He growled. A lot.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were tensed and ready for Inuyasha to blow. The tapping of his foot was like the ticking of a time bomb. The more Kagome and Kouga talked the faster he tapped, the more they laughed the faster he tapped, the more they touched ... well, they only touched once. After that, he exploded. Kagome reached for Kouga's bowl so she could refill it and when she took it from him their hands touched. That was enough for Inuyasha. He didn't want anyone, especially not Kouga, touching Kagome and for once he didn't care who knew it.

"That's it" He yelled as he shot to his feet and placed himself between Kagome and Kouga. "You've stuffed your stinking face so leave before I _show_ you the way out"

"Inuyasha" Kagome yelled rising to her feet.

"It's okay Kagome." Even Kaede's jaw dropped as Kouga turned to leave without putting up a fight. 'I just need to give it some time. I've done what I came to do.' He thought. "It's time for me to be getting back to my pack anyway."

"Okay." said Kagome as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha. "Just let me get my back pack." Kouga's eyebrows shot up.

'I thought the effects were supposed to be gradual!' He mentally screamed. 'They'll know something is going on if she comes with me too soon and for no reason!'

"What" Inuyasha balked. "What for" Kagome paused with her hand on her bag. It looked like she was asking herself the same question. Kouga held his breath...


	3. Who needs saving?

As will always be the case, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters contained in this story.

8888888888888888888888

Kagome had to think... why _did_ she need her bag? 'Oh, that's right.' she thought as an explanation fell into place.

"I want to give them some of the food that I brought back."

"Again, what the hell for" Inuyasha growled out.

"Because..." she paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Because they've been nothing but nice to us and without Kouga and his tribe we wouldn't have what few shards we do." 'Yeah, that makes sense. Doesn't it?' Then something else flashed through her mind. "_And_ because you're an idiot" Now _that_ made sense. It seemed to make sense to everyone else in the room too because lots of heads began to bob in agreement.

"The rest of you mind your own damn business." He snarled. The heads stopped bobbing. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha knew what that little pose meant. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the coming impact of his face with the floor, but it never came. He let one eye slide open. He didn't like what he saw,...or what he didn't see. Kagome and Kouga were both gone. He started sputtering and stomped his way outside.

"Did anyone else think that was a bit odd" Miroku asked as soon as the hanyou disappeared from sight.

"What do you mean" Sango asked as shippo jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder. Mioku shook his head.

"I'm not sure exactly. It just seemed like Kagome was acting a little different than normal. I don't think she's ever followed Kouga before."

"I don't really blame her I guess. I think it's been a long time coming." Miroku raised his eyebrows in question. Sango went on. "Sure, Kouga may be possesive and jealous, but so are some inuyoukai I know. At least Kouga tells Kagome how he feels and he doesn't go chasing after any other girls." Miroku wondered if there was a not so subtle hint in that statement... "I think she loves Inuyasha but poor Kagome has already endured so much. I _would_ be surprised if she finally chose Kouga but I wouldn't blame her." Miroku sighed as Shippo hopped up onto his shoulder.

"You don't think Kagome will leave us do you" He asked with fear apparent in voice. It looked as though tears were already welling up in his eyes. Kaede began to pick up their bowls from dinner as she answered his question.

"Regardless of what may happen I think it is safe to say that Kagome will never ignore her duties to her friends and the quest. She won't abandon those she holds dear, so don't fret little one." Shippo looked a bit reassured at that statment. He always figured Kagome would stay with them, but Inuyasha was always pushing her away and he worried each time. When would she decide that enough was enough? Then he found himself thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Kagome chose Kouga. He would be sad for Inuyasha, but that would still be better than Kagome going back to her own time never to return again.

8888888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha emerged from the hut to find Kouga's arms full of food and his eyes full of stars. He silently thanked whoever was listening that the food Kouga was holding kept him from grabbing Kagome's hands. His ears twitched uncontrollably on the top of his head as he heard what they were saying.

"I can never thank you enough Kagome." Kouga said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"I'm happy to do it Kouga. I just hope I see you again soon."

'She what!' Inuyasha's inner voice screamed.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I promise." Kouga said with a smile. With that, he winked at her and sped off before Inuyasha could even shut his suddenly slack jaw. And was Kagome _blushing_? 'She'd better not be blushing!'

"What do you think you're doing you stuipd wench. You gave him all our food" Kagome's hands curled into tight fists at her sides.

"_Our _food? You always gripe when I bring back anything other than ramen. You say how stupid I am for bringing too much stuff with me, and _now_ you want to complain because I'm giving it away" Her voice began to rise to a level that made Inuyasha's ears lay back on his head. 'I hate it when she throws what I say back in my face.' He thought.

"It's _who_ you're giving it to that bothers me! He kidnapped you, remember? Or did you decide to forget that? Maybe you had to make more room in your brain for everything I've ever said so you can use it against me later? Maybe next time I'll just let him take you and I won't bother trying to save your stupid, ungrateful ass." That being said he crossed his arms and put on the angriest scowl he could muster.

"What makes you think I'd want to be saved" Kagome said as she turned on her heel and stomped back to the hut. Inuyasha didn't know what to think, or what to say, as he watched her walk away. He was stunned into silence. Finally the voice in his head spoke up. 'She really crossed the line this time!' He bellowed mentally. Then another voice decided it had something to say. This was a voice Inuyasha rarely heard from. 'Or maybe _you_ crossed the line.' It said. Ah, the voice of reason. Inuyasha promptly told it to shut up.

888888888888888888

_Now that I've gotten all that out of the way the next chapter will get into the more interesting stuff. Hope it wasn't too boring thus far._


	4. Understanding Inuyasha

As will always be the case, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters contained in this story.

888888888888888888

That night Kagome hardly slept, and when she did she found little comfort. The same images kept appearing in her dreams. She was fighting Naraku, and losing. No matter where she ran he was always right in front of her.

"I will kill them Kagome. If you run I will kill them all. Everyone you hold dear." Then she saw them. Her friends who had become her family. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and ... who was that other person? Why couldn't she see his face? They were bruised, bloody, and bound in chains. Sango's arm was obviously broken and Shippo had tears streaming down his face.

"Kagome-sama" Miroku's normally strong, confident voice seemed so weak, so filled with uncertainty. "we've failed you."

"We couldn't, we couldn't do anything Kagome. We tried so hard, but we... we..." Sango's voice began to shake and she dropped her head, no longer able to meet Kagome's gaze.

"This was not their fight Kagome." Naraku's voice came to her, quietly at first. "What more will you put them through" She tried to stand up. She tried to go to them. She tried so hard but her body wouldn't listen to her.

"Please, help us Kaogme." Shippo whimpered. "I tried to be brave, like you, but I'm scared Kagome. I'm scared."

"Shippo, just hold on. I'll help you I promise. I won't let him do this to you. I won't"

"But I already have" Naraku's voice was thundering in her brain now. Kagome's eyes grew wide as he appeared next to her loved ones. He raised his hand and a tentacle sprouted forth from his palm. "This is what you have chosen Kagome. You have sentenced them to death." The tentacle shot through Sango's stomach and Miroku screamed her name as he tried to break free of his bonds. His cries, however, were silenced a moment later when another tentacle impaled him, the hand that reached for Sango dropped to his side. They were now both slumping forward, the chains that bound them the only thing holding them up, making them look like puppets in Naraku's personal show. Dark blood oozed from their wounds and dripped to the ground, pooling around their feet. Shippo screamed and the sound echoed in Kagome's mind. She coudln't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't look away. She thought she was going to lose her mind as her friend's eyes fell upon her, vacant save for the glassy stare that can only mean death. Their eyes pinned her down, pleaded with her, accused her. Then, just when she thought she couldn't stand the pain any longer, just when she thought she was going to lose her mind, two arms wrapped around her from behind. She knew these arms. They were strong and she trusted them. They belonged to someone who protected her, someone she loved. She turned around to look into the face of the person who brought the comfort, and as the shadows dissipated she saw his fanged smile, his long hair, his fierce eyes.

She whispered his name as the images faded and became just a dream once again.

8888888888888888888888

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he fought his internal battle. She was obviously having a nightmare. The sound of her quiet groans had woken him up and then he was assailed by the smell of her tears. That was probably the smell he hated most in the world. He squatted by her sleeping bag and stared at her intently, his brow furrowed in his indecision. He always did this when she was restless in her sleep. He always debated his course of action, but in the end he always chose the same path. He reached his hands under her, slowly picking her up to cradle her in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her. For some reason it usually seemed to help quiet her. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, mentally cursing himself for not being able to do more. He felt so helpless. He couldn't see her nighttime attackers and he couldn't use his sword against them. These were demons that Kagome had to fight on her own, and while he knew she was strong he also couldn't help but wish he could protect her, even in her dreams.

He whispered the words into her ear that he could never force himself to say when she was awake. "It's okay Kagome. I'm here. I'll always be here." Then she stopped moaning and a wave of relief passed over her delicate features. She smiled gently in her sleep. He used his sleeve to wipe away the sweat that had formed on her brow and then he gently brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. As he studied her he realized that he never tired of looking at her, and just now he thought that world couldn't be more perfect. He let his guard down, as he so rarely did, and smiled. That is, until he heard what she said. Just one word from her made his heart sink and his anger rise at the same time, and with the same force. The whispered word that tumbled from her sleeping lips.

"Kouga."

88888888888888888888888

When Kagome awoke she groaned instantly. Her mouth was dry and sticky and her body protested movement. She sat up slowly and rubbed her sleep heavy limbs. She swiped the back of her hand over her eyes as she yawned and unzipped her sleeping bag. Why did she feel like she had been crying? She moved toward the warmth of the fire and as the sleep cleared from her vision she noticed that everyone else was already awake.

"Kagome? Are you all right" Kagome looked up to find five pairs of eyes staring at her intently. She nodded and with a wave of her hand tried to dismiss their concern. They didn't look convinced.

"More nightmares" Miroku asked. She heaved a sigh. Why did he always have to be so perceptive? Kirara jumped up into her lap, in what seemed like an attempt to give comfort. Kagome scratched her ears absent-mindedly.

"You should probably tell us what you dreamt child. We still need to determine if they're dreams, or warnings." Kaede said.

Kagome rubbed her temple with her free hand. "I honestly don't remember what I dreamt, just that..." Her eyes wandered to Shippo, whose normally carefree face was marred with concern. She was going to say that the only she remembered it had something to do with failure in the battle with Naraku, but she changed her mind. "just that I wasn't happy to dream it. It doesn't matter." Then she noticed that something wasn't quite right. What was it? Someone was missing and it was upsetting her, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel that she shoudln't be upset by it.

"Where is Inuyasha" She asked suddenly. No one was surprised by her question.

"He was gone before any of us awoke this morning." Miroku answered. Kagome stood up and made for the door.

"I'm going to go wash my face." She said as she let the bamboo curtain drop behind her. No one said anything, but they all knew she wasn't going outside _just_ to wash her face.

She headed in the direction of the stream but she didn't make it more than ten steps before a red blur dropped from the trees to block her path. She looked up into the golden eyes of a very angry looking hanyou. She had gotten used to him sneaking up on her a long time ago. She got the feeling that he was trying to be imposing, but she couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth. She held her hand over her mouth as she mumbled a good morning, that was barely coherent, and his annoyance seemed to grow.

"Where are you going" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Kagome shrugged as she yawned again, and she stretched her arms above her head.

"Just to the stream." She said as she dropped her arms.

"You don't have to lie to me Kagome." She looked completely confused at that comment.

"Lie to you? Why would I lie about that" He folded his arms and looked away from her, a solid "Keh" was his only response.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha? You're acting weird this morning."

"Well, if I bother you so much then why don't you go run to your stinking wolf" He smacked himself mentally. 'I'm such an ass. Why did I just say that?'

"What? Kouga? What does Kouga have to do with..." She trailed off as something snapped into place in her mind. 'My dream... but how could Inuyasha know?' He answered as if he was reading her thoughts.

"You said his name enough in your sleep." If Kagome was in her normal state of mind then she would have instantly caught on to the vulnerability and despair in that comment. If she was thinking clearly she would have seen the pleading in his eyes, she would have known that he was all but begging her to tell him that he was wrong. But, alas, Kagome was not herself this day, and her thoughts were not entirely her own, so her answer wasn't one that Inuyasha wanted to hear.

"Where I go is none of your business Inuyasha, and neither is what I dream" She yelled. The hurt look in his eyes was almost enough to make her stay and comfort him and say she didn't mean it, but something was telling her to leave. It was so insistent that she turned around and stomped back to the hut. Inuyasha stood staring after her.

'You were asking for it.' he told himself. 'You were stupid to believe that someone like her could want a mangy half-breed.' Then a "Keh" escaped his lips that was much stronger and more sure than he really felt at the moment.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"It looks as though you found Inuyasha." Miroku said as Kagome stomped past him and sat down with a huff. She grunted in response. Sango looked at Kagome with pity in her eyes.

'Why does he always have to upset her. Doesn't he see what he's doing to her?' She thought.

'Okay,' Shippo thought. 'How do I cheer her up?' He hopped onto her knee to work his magic, but he never got the chance. Kouga came bursting into the hut, all smiles, and Kagome shot to her feet, which in turn sent Shippo tumbling to the ground. He rubbed his sore rear with a scowl on his face. Did Kagome forget he was there?

"Kouga Kun!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku and Sango's eyebrows rose in unison. They looked entirely surprised, and their shock only grew as Kagome ran up to Kouga and laid her hand fondly on his arm. "I'm so happy you came back." She said as a genuine smile broke across her face.

"Of course. I promised didn't I? I'll always keep my promises to you Kagome."

"And so will I." Came another voice. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway gnashing his teeth and squeezing the doorframe so hard that it began to crack beneath his grip. "I promised to protect Kagome, and I will. No matter what." 'Even if she doesn't... think of me the way I want her to.' "Keep your hands off her." Kouga turned slowly to face Inuyasha, and then pointed to Kagome's hand on his arm.

"Whose hands are on who Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's stomach lurched. "Why are you touching him?" he bellowed.

"Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said placatingly, as she removed her hand.

"But you... you..." He was at a loss. "Fine do whatever you want you stupid wench. See if I try and save you from your own stupidity." Yes, he was speaking in Inuyasha language again and once again Kagome was in no state of mind to understand what he really meant. "But, I'm still going to kick the shit out of his skinny ass for coming into _my_ forest without permission."

"Let's finish this then Dog Turd." Said Kouga with an immense amount of confidence. Inuyasha led the way outside and, to everyone's surprise, he didn't draw his sword. "Oh, so you're going to try and fight like a true youkai huh? Good luck." A deep rumbling began in Inuyasha's chest and he let loose a growl that sent shivers up Shippo's spine.

"Inuyasha is really serious isn't he?" He whispered from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"It would seem so." Miroku replied, not taking his eyes off the pair as they faced off.

888888888888888888888888

AN: I'm so happy that people gave reviews. Thank you so much!


	5. True Fear

As will always be the case, I do not own Inuyahsa or any of the characters contained in this story.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Kouga jumped away, leaning his head so far back that he almost fell to the ground. Even for all his effort he was still only barely avoiding Inuyasha's attacks. He was hard pressed as he defended and found no opportunity to strike back. Inuyasha was relentless. His golden eyes were glowing with an intensity Kouga had never seen before, and his fangs were bared in a constant snarl.

Right now Kouga sorely missed his shards, but he knew that when he won it would be due to his own power alone, and he took some comfort in that. The only bad part was that Inuyasha was probably feeling quite the same way, as he still refused to draw his sword.

Kouga knew he was being backed into a corner as Inuyasha's attacks pushed him farther towards the thick of the woods. Suddenly, Kouga saw his out, his way to open ground. The trees here had fewer branches and that made it possible to attempt a jump. He crouched and Inuyasha's claws sailed just over his head. As soon as they passed he pushed off the ground with all his strength and he couldn't help but smile as he saw the clearing near by. He also couldn't help but gasp when something latched onto his foot, quickly ending his ascent and throwing him to the ground. When his whole body, excepet his left foot, ended up in the dirt he turned his head around to find Inuyasha's hand wrapped around his ankle, blood dripping down his leg where claws dug mercilessly into his flesh. Kouga let out a growl, and Inuyasha was responding in kind, when they heard a voice through the trees. "Kagome." They whispered in unison. Then they both glared at each other, their growling started anew.

"You're not even worthy of uttering her name." Inuyasha snarled. Kouga's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to retort, but instead he took advantage of Inuysha's distracted state. He lifted his right foot as he flipped his body over with all the strength he could muster. His ankle was wrenched free while his other foot made contact with the side of Inuyasha's face. Kouga landed on his back, but was up a moment later and heading back to the clearing.

These _were_ Inuyasha's woods afterall, and he felt safer fighting someplace where knowledge of the terrain didn't make as much of a difference. And, even though he would never admit it out loud, he also felt safer fighting where Kagome was close enough to restrain Inuyasha if things got out of hand...

88888888888888888888888888

Naraku didn't need sleep. He never slept. So how could these visions come to him? He would experience the most intense pain and then he would see the dragon. His doom. The first time the vision came he was so stricken with terror and pain that he didn't realize it was merely a vision. The flame from the dragon's mouth was so hot he could feel his skin blistering even though he was a great distance away. He could see the calculating look in it's eyes and it's claws glinted in the glow of it's own fiery breath. Still, the most terrifying part was it's heart. He could see it beating fiercely, even from underneath it's skin. It glowed a deep red and waves of power emanated from it. Naraku, for the first time, knew true fear and he understood that this creature would mean his destruction.

The vision returned to him every night for five nights, but every night it was a little different. Finally, on the fifth night he saw the dragon in a way that confused him as much as scared him. First he saw nothing but darkness and then the black was penetrated by five orbs of glowing white light. The lights danced around each other until finally they came together, one forming the dragon's mind, one it's sharp talons, one it's fiery breath and the last two merged to become one intense ball of light. This new, larger orb began to pulse with power and turned a scarlet red before taking it's place as the heart of the creature. This particular vision was so perplexing that as soon as it ended Naraku summoned Kagura and Kanna to him, and bade them to bring him the first person they could find that had any kind of spiritual power.

After what seemed like hours spent pacing the floors of his castle the pair returned with an old man, who was frail and bent with age. His was bald and had long crooked fingers and watery brown eyes. Naraku placed himself in front of the old man and dismissed his children, his eyes never leaving the face of his newest victim. As soon as they slid the shoji closed behind them he grabbed the man up by the throat and held him so that only his toes scraped the ground. To his surprise, and annoyance, the man's face showed no fear.

"I will not give you the knowledge that you seek Demon Of Many Demons, though I know that it will mean my death." The man rapsed. Naraku's eyebrows raised in surprised, something which he rarely felt.

"You know what information I seek?" He asked, not even trying to hide his curiosity.

"I have seen it in visions, much as you have seen your _own_ death." the man said, his voice shaking with the strain. Naraku's grip tightened and the man's veins began to bulge under the pressure as tears poured from his eyes.

"I suppose some may admire your bravery but it does you no good. I do not need you to pass your knowledge on willingly." He answered as a smile parted his lips. The old man was barely able to consider the meaning of that statement before he felt a pain in his mind so intense that it rendered him incapable of coherent thought. A few moments later Naraku grunted in satisfaction as he released the man's mind.

"I have failed you, Mylady." the man said in a harsh whisper. Those were the last words he would ever utter. Naraku slowly tightened his grip and the man groaned. Naraku's smile grew when he heard a satisfying crack and he let the limp body fall to the floor. The man's flesh greyed as his spirit left him and fled toward the after life. Naraku now knew everything he needed to know. He let out a short laugh at his own foolishness. It was all so simple he couldn't believe he let it frighten him. He would easily make sure that the dragon would never come to be.

888888888888888888888

AN: I just want to apologize for any spelling errors I may have failed to correct. The only program I have on this computer is word pad so I don't have spell check. Oh the horror of having to use a real dictionary. Also, I've never attempted to write an action scene before, and I don't think this one turned out very well. Hopefully I'll get better at them with practice. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	6. The things that destroy

As will always be the case, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters contained in this story.

888888888888888888

Severe pain. Inuyasha was going to inflict pain so bad that Kouga would beg for death. He wouldn't kill him because then Kagome might cry, and he hated it when she cried. Still, he could make Kouga hurt. He could make Kouga suffer more if he kept him alive. He had always wondered how fast Kouga would be without his shards, and now he knew the answer. Not fast enough. He was going to catch Kouga before he could reach the clearing, before Kagome could interfere.

He reached out toward Kouga's back with one hand and … suddenly he heard that word. The word he often dreaded but secretly, very rarely, he loved. At this moment however, he hated that word.

"OSWARI!"

He barely had time to resist. His grin disappeared as it made contact with the dirt. The air was knocked out of him as his chest followed suit, and finally his entire body was slammed into the ground. He snarled as he fought to raise his head and what he saw didn't improve his mood. As he was able to focus on the scene before him he saw Kouga's bent form enter the clearing and then he saw a look on Kagome's face that he had never seen directed at him before. Disgust. Kagome looked at him as though he was some deranged animal. Part of him didn't want to know why she was looking at him that way, but the other part of him already had his body moving toward Kagome.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at hearing Kagome utter the skinny wolf's name so urgently and full of concern. Inuyasha followed her gaze and found what she was looking at. Blood was oozing down Kouga's legs and dripping onto the dirt. Kagome placed one hand gently on Kouga's shoulder as she stepped behind him to find out where the blood was coming from. Inuyasha heard her gasp and as she stepped to the side he saw what she had seen. Four gashes ran down the length of Kouga's back. Inuyasha then looked to his own hand and saw it dripping with dark blood. He must have done it as he was reaching for Kouga when he hit the ground. Then he looked to Kagome and she was glaring at him, her eyes full of angry tears.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took Kouga's hands and led him to a shady place where she urged him to a sitting position. She quickly grabbed her backpack and dug out her first aid kit. Then she began to remove the remaining shreds of Kouga's clothing from his back and placed a towel over his angry looking wounds. She dabbed at them gingerly and Kouga marveled at how gentle she was. It barely even hurt.

Inuyasha approached them slowly and when he was within seven feet of them Kagome's head whirled in his direction. "Don't come any closer Inuyasha. I have no trust for someone who would attack a fleeing enemy so ruthlessly." Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest. 'No trust?' He thought. Those words continued to ring in his mind as he began to make his plea.

"Kagome, he wasn't just fleeing. He was going to attack again and I-"

"I don't want to hear it Inuyasha. There isn't even a scratch on you." Kouga didn't exactly like the way this was going, but it was just the opportunity he needed. He hated having to look weak in front of Kagome, and he knew the injury he'd gotten from Inuyasha wouldn't have kept him from continuing the fight. Still, this couldn't have played out much more perfectly if he planned it, so he went with it.

"Kagome I didn't-" Inuyasha began to protest but Kagome silenced him once again.

"I'm tired of listening to your excuses Inuyasha. You have excuses for everything. I already told you I don't want to hear it. Get away from us Inuyasha." Then Kagome turned away from him and went back to tending to Kouga's wounds. Inuyasha sputtered for a moment and then he regained his anger, which never took very long.

"Fine! It's not as though I'd want to spend any more time around you or that mangy wolf anyway. Let the wench fuss over the wimp. That's the way it should be." Still, he didn't move for a few moments. He was hoping Kagome would yell at him some more. That she would get her anger out so they could get past this. He always preferred her to yell at him rather than ignore him, and usually she did yell. But this time… she didn't look away from the task at hand. Inuyasha saw the beads of perspiration all over her face and she bit her lip fiercely, but she didn't look at him or speak to him. He finally stomped away and ignored the questioning looks from his friends.

When he disappeared from sight Kagome let out a sigh. "I thought he'd never leave." She said as she shook her head. Sango's eyebrows rose at that comment but she kept her mouth shut, which is more than could be said for the monk.

"Kagome-sama, don't you think you should have heard Inuyasha out. After all, they both agreed to the fight-"

"No, Miroku. I'm tired of hearing him out. He can't just keeping doing things and then apologizing and knowing I'll forgive him, and then go back and do the same things again. He has to change and I'm beginning to think he never will. He'll never learn from his mistakes and he'll never think things through. He'll just rely on my forgiveness and I'm not strong enough to do it anymore. Besides… I have other things to worry about." Kagome's voice was filled with decision and conviction but Miroku thought he noticed something in her eyes that betrayed her words. Why did it seem like Kagome's words and actions didn't seem sincere as of late? Miroku wondered if Kagome was losing it, or if he was.

'She's right.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold from a nearby tree. 'She's the only person I've ever known to be so forgiving, and I've taken advantage of that. I guess I really haven't changed at all.' Well, that was the voice of reason talking and once again Inuyasha decided to quickly put reason in it's place. Out of his brain. 'What am I thinking? Of course I've changed. She should appreciate all the things I've done for her. All the things I could have killed but didn't, all the things I could have said but bit my tongue. The fact that I apologize at all should make her happy. Stupid wench.'

Kagome finished cleaning and wrapping Kouga's wounds, and Inuyasha had to look away and suppress his growling as he watched Kagome's arms brush Kouga's chest in her attempt to wrap the bandages all the way around his torso. Then Kagome helped Kouga to his feet and she ducked under his arm to help him walk. Kouga leaned on her a bit more than was necessary. Actually he didn't need her help at all, but he was no fool. He wasn't going to give up a chance to be near Kagome.

"Kouga, do you think we can make it back to your pack tonight?" That sparked something inside Inuyahsa. Without thinking he dropped down from his perch and landed directly in front of the pair.

"What do you mean _we!_?" He bellowed. Kagome bit her lip and stared him down.

"Kouga," She began again without taking her glare from Inuyasha. She spoke every word with sparkling clarity, and every word was like a sparkling dagger going into Inuyasha's heart. "Can _we_ make it back to your pack tonight?"

"Kagome, I'll can make it back tonight, but I don't want to trouble you." Finally Kagome's eyes left Inuyasha and in the time it took them to fall upon Kouga her expression had changed completely. She smiled softly at him and shook her head.

"It's no trouble Kouga. I want to go with you, if that's okay."

"Okay?" Kouga asked in surprise. "It's more than okay Kagome. You're always welcome." He smiled back at her and he was so happy that he could almost forget that Kagome wasn't the only reason his heart was fluttering. He could almost ignore that he was actually a little afraid of the look in Inuyasha's eyes right now.

"Kagome-sama, if you're set on doing this, and if I know you at all I know you've made up your mind, then at least let us accompany you. With an injured wimpy wolf as your only protection it might be a bit dangerous." Kagome turned a steely glare on him and Sango made sure that her elbow met with his ribs. He held his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, really. It just seems so natural to hear it. It just slipped out. Really."

"Even though he found the worst possible way to say it, houshi-sama does have a point." Sango said. "I don't think it's safe." Kouga was cursing mentally. He would never get her alone at this rate.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. We'll protect each other." Then she turned a smile on Kouga that was so bright and so warm that he wanted to dance in circles… on Inuyasha's head, just to rub it in.

"Well, why don't you at least ride on Kirara, and then she'll come back when you're safely with Kouga's pack." Kagome was shaking her head before Sango even finished her sentence.

"We'll be fine Sango. Really. I don't want any help."

"Stop trying to help the stubborn wench. She and her lover boy will be fine. Even demons would be too grossed out to come any where near them." Then he turned on his heel and jumped up into the nearest tree. "Hurry up and get out of my forest." He called down. Kagome looked stricken for a moment and then her look hardened and she left Kouga's side to go and retrieve her bag.

"Kagome, how are you going to carry your pack and help Kouga?" Shippo asked, tears already pooling in his eyes.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'm leaving this here for you. All I need is my bow and I'll be fine." She slung her bow and arrows over her arm and then scooped Shippo up. "I'll be back to visit soon. I'll miss you until then." Then she hugged him tightly and placed him on the ground. She returned to Kouga's side and he replaced his arm across her shoulders.

"I'll visit as soon as I can. That is… if _he_ will allow me back in _his_ forest."

"We won't let him stop you Kagome. This is our home too now and you're always welcome where we are." Sango said with the best smile she could muster. Miroku nodded his agreement and then said,

"Do be careful Kagome-sama." Kagome smiled and nodded back.

"Oh, and tell Kaede that I'm okay and I'll talk to her soon." Miroku nodded again and then Kagome and Kouga left the clearing.

As Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away from him he felt like he was choking. He couldn't breathe and he didn't notice the blood dripping from his clenched fists.

"That was a bit strange." Sango said suddenly, as they all stared after the pair.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Miroku said.

"Well, just to be safe I'm going have Kirara follow them, at least until they meet up with Kouga's pack and we know she's safe."

"Don't bother." Inuyasha said as he dropped to the ground, breathing heavily but trying to act nonchalant.

"Inuyasha, just because you're angry with her that's no reason to leave her in danger. I expected more from-" Sango was cut off by an angry snarl.

"I'll follow them myself. If Naraku really does need her to complete the jewel we can't leave her unprotected." He didn't take his eyes from the path Kagome and Kouga had taken. Sango didn't notice the hurt look in his eye.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." She said as she folded her arms and stalked off toward Kaede's hut. Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder and without even looking at him Inuyasha said,

"Do you want to yell at me too runt?" Shippo sighed and patted Inuyasha on the head.

"I feel bad for you Inuyasha. You try so hard to turn everyone against you and it finally worked on the one person who I thought would never leave you. The one person you needed the most." Then he jumped down and ran after Sango.

"Wise words from one so young." Miroku said as he rubbed his temple. "But even so, Inuyasha I think-"

"I know what you think. You think I deserve this and that she should be with someone who can admit… things. But just because she doesn't care about me anymore, doesn't mean I don't care about what happens to her." Then he took off at a run and sprang into the trees to begin his search. Miroku watched the red and silver figure streak away as he said,

"Well, that's not what I was going to say… it works just the same I suppose. Still, I think something is amiss here. And, at the same time, I think it may be a hard lesson that Inuyasha needs to learn. I just hope… I just hope it doesn't destroy him."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It didn't take Inuyasha long to catch up to Kouga and Kagome, and each moment he watched them he screamed louder and louder inside himself. Each moment Inuyasha's distress grew Naraku's smile grew wider.


	7. That look

Wow! So it's been a few years. I got an email a few months ago that reminded me I never finished this. I hate leaving things unfinished so I'm going to see this through to the end. Thanks for reading everyone!

Disclaimer: Since I'm pressed for time I'm not going to get a chance to really reread and rework this. I'm just going for completion, but I'll still do my best to avoid glaring errors.

I still don't own InuYasha or any of the original characters from the story.

***

"Kouga-kun, are you sure you're healed enough already?" Kagome asked as she eyed Kouga's outstretched arms. Kouga smiled and turned around to show her the proof. Sure enough the scratches that looked so angry just hours ago were now almost completely gone. Kagome sighed as she reached out and gently stroked down one pale, pink line. Kouga looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

She shrugged and said, "Not really. Just a little jealous. You and InuYasha heal so quickly. Sometimes it makes me feel like I'm not much use."

Kouga shook his head and smiled warmly at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You've been more important in fighting Naraku than any of the rest of us."

Kagome bit her bottom lip while she thought about that. She remembered InuYasha telling her that he needed her as a "shard detector." Kouga used to think of her the same way. But now she meant more to him didn't she? He always said so. Thinking of InuYasha reminded her of… something. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? She really tried to remember, but her thoughts seemed fuzzy, and they didn't clear until she looked into Kouga's eyes. His eyes made everything clear. She knew she was supposed to be here with him.

Kouga held his arms out to her again. She couldn't remember why she was hesitating to be carried by him. He was healed, her feet were sore, and he was so much faster than she could ever hope to be. What was stopping her? She couldn't remember. She smiled and took a tentative step towards him. That was enough of an answer for Kouga. He closed the rest of the distance between them and scooped Kagome up into his arms. He held her close and tucked her head under his chin before taking off at a full run. Kagome marveled at his speed, and she couldn't believe that he had been faster, just yesterday, before he relinquished his shards to her. As they raced past trees and villages she was reminded of being carried by InuYasha.

'How could I ever have thought that he cared for me as more than just a "shard detector"? I made it all up in my own mind. He never gave me any reason to think that he wanted to be with me. He never said anything or did anything, and look at the difference in the way we traveled. InuYasha carried me on his back and only did so because he had to. Kouga is holding me close to him, and he smiles when we're together. InuYasha always scowls when I touch him.'

Kagome had to admit that she missed soaring from tree to tree, and she missed the smell that was uniquely InuYasha, but these thoughts left her mind as quickly as the trees that flew by.

*****

InuYasha would kill that wimpy wolf one day. That's what he kept telling himself. That's the only thing that kept him from killing Kouga instantly. He was on his way rip Kouga's arms off when he realized that Kagome didn't look like she was upset at being held. In fact, he thought he saw her smiling. The pain in his stomach made itself known again, and the tree he was clinging to became an unfortunate victim. 'One day…' he promised himself. 'One day.'

*****

"That's it." Said Kouga as a cave came into view at the top of the next hill. Kagome was suddenly nervous. On the way Kouga told her that his pack had grown and now included many members of mountain packs. These new members sought out Kouga's leadership after word of his numerous encounters with Naraku had spread. Some of the wolf youkai were angry at their pack leaders for keeping to the mountains and ignoring Naraku's actions. Kagome had never met any of the new members of Kouga's pack and now she was going to be staying them for…she couldn't remember what her plans were. How long was she going to stay with them? She wondered what his pack would think of her and the way she was showing up with their leader. They were at the cave mouth much too soon, and Kagome ran out of time to worry. When Kouga entered the cave, Kagome still in his arms, there was complete silence. All eyes were on them, and Kagome was surprised at how many eyes that meant. It looked like there were nearly 50 wolf youkai of all ages.

Kagome cleared her throat and pushed against Kouga's chest, hinting that he should put her down. He sighed and slowly put her on her feet. He kept his arm around her waist, reluctant to break their contact completely. She dropped her gaze from the group of searching, confused eyes, but then there were two pairs of feet in her vision. She didn't even have time to look up before she was swept in to a crushing hug. She tried to push away in order to see who was hugging her with so much familiarity, but then she heard their voices.

"Kagome! Sister Kagome!"

"We've missed you so much. Are you going to stay with us?" She heard familiar voices in each ear. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Hinta! Ginta!" She cried. Then she hugged them back in earnest. At first she was embarrassed to be pulled into a crushing hug by two males, but she reminded herself that these wolf youkai truly thought of her as a sister, and wolf youkai are very affectionate. They had probably never embraced her like this before because InuYasha had always been nearby.

Kouga finally pulled his pack mates off of Kagome. "That's enough, that's enough. She needs to breathe once in a while." He said with a small smile. Kagome realized that the once silent crowd was now whispering quietly among themselves.

"This is Kagome." Kouga said to the crowd. "She's my wo..." He stopped himself before he finished and glanced down at Kagome. She lifted an eyebrow in response. He cleared his throat before continuing. "She's my friend. She's going to be staying with us for as long as she likes. She is a member of our pack and I expect you to treat her as such. Now come and introduce yourselves."

Kagome smiled timidly and bowed a little. "Konichiwa!" she said brightly. The group remained silent. Kagome felt a blush creep up her neck and onto her cheeks. She cleared her throat rubbed her hands together. She was wildly uneasy under the scrutiny of all of those eyes, and their silence only amplified her discomfort. She heard the low rumble of a growl beginning to break forth from Kouga, but he stopped when he saw a cub walking cautiously towards Kagome. The cub's head was not as tall as Kagome's waist, and he circled her once as he sniffed the air around her. He wrinkled his nose and then reached up to grab Kagome's hand. She gave it to him and he tugged lightly until she knelt down in front of him. Leaning in close to her ear he began and sniffing his way around her throat. When he finally satisfied his nose he leaned back, but didn't let go of her hand.

"You smell strange, but not bad. You smell nice!" He said happily, looking over his shoulder at the group behind him. Kagome stood up as some of the adults began to approach her. The group took turns smelling, and to Kagome's dismay, touching her. Through the entire inspection the little cub held Kagome's hand, as if he was supporting and her and vouching for her. As the last few members of the pack were finishing their inspection of her she noticed that the cub finally let go of her hand. She didn't think much of it until she felt a tug on the back of her skirt. Then she felt a breeze on a part of her body that she should not be feeling a breeze. She looked over her shoulder to find that the cub was holding the hem of her skirt up in the air, exposing her underwear to the chilly world. Kagome couldn't stifle a yelp. She grabbed the hem and pulled it back down where it belonged, holding it in place with both hands .

"Where is your tail?" The cub asked. Kagome didn't get a chance to answer. She heard a deep rumbling that slowly grew into mirthful laughter. She looked at Kouga with more than a little surprise on her face, and she was not the only one doing so. With all eyes on Kouga, Kagome took her chance to slink over to the cave wall, hoping to protect her backside from any further inspection. One of the female youkai came to Kagome's side and began to whisper to her.

"We have never seem him laugh so before. He seems more at ease with you around."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, not sure what to say, and then turned her attention back to Kouga. He was now bent over with his hands on his knee, his whole body shaking with joyful laughter. Finally some of the pack joined in his jovial display and began to laugh along with him. When the laughter died down Kouga knelt in front of the cub and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kagome isn't a wolf youkai, like us. She's a human."

The cub wrinkled his nose again, looking a bit disgusted at the thought. "She's a very special human. Don't forget she's part of our pack." The cub nodded and walked over to Kagome with a determined look on his face. He took her hand again and cleared his throat.

"I don't care if you don't have a tail." He said, looking up at her. "You smell nice."

"Thank you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Can we be friends?"

"Sure." Kagome replied. "As long as you don't ever go looking for any of my wolf parts again." She said this last part with the utmost seriousness, allowing a stern look to swallow her smiling countenance. The cub gulped and nodded his agreement.

***

Even from his faraway, treetop perch InuYasha could see the look Kagome was giving the wolf cub.

He knew that look well. A "Keh" reflexively escaped his lips. This was the response he used to brush off that look when Kagome used it on him. He would never admit it out loud, but that look put him on edge and a "Keh" was all he could ever get out. Anything more and he would begin stuttering and trying to explain the behavior that brought on the look. He learned quickly that the less he said the better.

Even so, somewhere inside of him that honest, little voice of reason quietly spoke from the dusty reaches of the back of his mind. "You're upset because she isn't looking at you, and any look from her is better than no look at all."

"Keh!"

InuYasha told the voice to fuck off.

***

Thanks for reading!


End file.
